Since 2012 the International Energy Conservation Code (IECC) has required continuous insulation (CI) in the building envelope in most climate zones (as defined by ASHRAE 90.1). To help improve the energy efficiency of buildings, the 2012 IECC has specifically prescribed how much insulation is required for various types of above grade walls, and below grade slab, walls, roofs, and floors, within each of the eight U.S. climate zones for both commercial and residential buildings. Among rigid foam insulations, EPS or Expanded Polystyrene has the highest R-value per dollar, which makes it well-suited for cost-effective continuous insulation. EPS is a rigid closed-cell foam that provides about R 4.6 per inch of thickness. Because of its durable, light-weight, and insulative properties, EPS is an ideal material for the fabrication of insulated construction panels for interior and exterior building surfaces and walls. EPS is the most versatile of rigid insulations because it can be used anywhere in the building envelope—roof, walls, floors, and below grade since it dries quickly and assists with moisture management requirements.